


Drastic Measures

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim couldn't take it any more. Something had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Measures

His lover was smirking.

Tim only smirked when he was up to something; and when he was up to something, Danny got very scared. Tim Speedle had a very mischievous mind.

"What are you smirking for?" he questioned, watching as Tim moved through the living room.

"Nothing," Tim muttered, seconds before pouncing on Danny and pinning him to the couch.

Danny yelped in surprise and tried to push Tim off of him. His blue eyes widened when Tim produced a pair of tweezers. "What the hell are you plannin’ on doin’ with those?" he demanded.

Tim grinned and kissed his nose. "Keep still…"

"You’re not fucking comin’ near me with…" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by what Tim could only describe as a wail.

Danny shoved Tim onto the floor and jumped to his feet; glaring at the older man as best as he could with his watering eyes.

Tim tried to be serious but, as he watched Danny pouting and rubbing the skin between his eyebrows, he couldn’t stop the laughter that was building.

"What the fuck was that for?" Danny snapped.

The laughter was making it difficult for Tim to breath and he had to take several gulping breaths before he could speak. "It’s been annoying me…"

"What has?"

Tim raised his hand, showing Danny the tweezers and the hair he had just plucked from his lover’s face. "That. It was just the one hair, honest."

Danny’s eyes were still watering and it felt like Tim had just drilled a hole into his forehead. "You…" he pointed down at Tim. "You are so sleeping on the couch."


End file.
